


Merry and Bright

by graced



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and its christmas and they love christmas, they're very cute and very in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graced/pseuds/graced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis spend their Christmas together, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is very last-minute but I got sad that I didn't get to do the winter fic exchange this year so I wrote this! I'll post the chapters as I write them, I hope you enjoy!

"Lou!" 

Harry's voice echoes up the stairs, bouncing off the walls and floating into his and Louis' shared bedroom along with the smell of gingerbread cookies, making Louis turn around and rush over to the top of the stairs. "You alright, Haz?" he calls back, his bare toes curling at the coldness of the floor and his hands coming to rest on the stair railing. 

"I'm fine, but the cookies are done." Harry's face appears at the bottom of the stairs, his hair  tied up in a loose, messy bun with a few stray curls hanging around his flushed cheeks. "I wondered if you wanted any before I put them in gift packages." 

Louis pads downstairs quickly, pulling on his sweatshirt. It's only about eight thirty on Christmas Eve, but from the look of the well-lit kitchen and the delicious spicy smell that's floating through the whole house, Harry's been up probably since four. Louis comes up behind him where he stands at the kitchen counter and wraps his arms around Harry's waist, burying his face in his messy curls and breathing in the familiar scent of his shampoo, his eyes falling shut. 

"I missed waking up to you this morning," he confesses, his lips pressed to the back of Harry's neck.

"So did I," Harry replies, his voice still slightly rough from sleep as he turns around to face Louis, the cookie he's holding looking tiny in his hands. "But I wanted to make these to give to everyone...and I saved some for you." He grins, his face shining with childish joy. Louis knows how much he loves Christmas, and that it makes the whole holiday even better that his own birthday is the day before.

Which is today. 

"Happy birthday, Lou," Harry grins down at him, holding up the cookie. "Um, don't worry, I've got lots more things for you, but...this's the first," he explains with a kiss to Louis' forehead. "I'll even stick a candle in it if you'd like." 

"I think I'll just take it the way it is, Hazza," Louis chuckles, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes while plucking the cookie from his hands and popping it in his mouth, "but I'll take another kiss."

"Very smooth," Harry grins, tilting his head down just enough to kiss Louis' lips, slowly and sweetly. He brings his hand up to caress his cheek, but Louis suddenly widens his eyes and bats his hand away, a laugh bubbling up in his chest. 

"Harry, you've still got an oven mitt on!" he exclaims, grinning and shaking his head as Harry looks down at his hand in surprise. 

"Oops." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry arrive at Louis' mum's house.

_But baby, it's cold...baby it's cold outside!_

Louis hums along to the car radio as he turns into the driveway of his childhood home with a car full of presents and the smell of gingerbread cookies that had stayed with them as they left the house earlier. It's only about three in the afternoon, but the sun is just starting to get ready to sink, dipping mischievously lower to see just how much it can get away with. Beside him, Harry snoozes lightly in his white jumper, the sleeves just long enough to cover his hands and make them into sweater paws, which makes Louis' heart melt a little more as he turns off the car, reaching reluctantly over to shake his shoulder. 

"Wake up, love," he murmurs, leaning closer to kiss Harry's cheek. Harry comes round slowly, blinking his eyes open with a yawn. 

"Was I asleep for the whole ride?" he asks, looking a little taken aback.

"Well, not the whole time, but most of it. I don't blame you, you've been up since god knows when making those cookies. Which you totally didn't have to do, y'know...mum's gonna scold you for doing that," Louis chuckles, unbuckling himself and climbing out to get the presents for his family and Harry's. Anne and Gemma and Robin (Des is traveling at the moment) decided to come to his mum's again for Christmas Eve and Christmas Morning this year, clamoring about how much fun they'd had last year, what with Jay and Dan's new twins and all. By now, though, everyone but Harry and Louis are inside, so they make their way up the few snowy steps with their presents and knock on the wreath-decorated door. 

As soon as the door opens, Louis' little sisters are spilling out onto them, hugging them and shouting their greetings excitedly. Harry giggles and gives them all hugs and kisses as they make a beeline for him, his cheeks already warm with happiness. Louis hoists Daisy up, despite her being nearly twelve by now, making her squeal as she throws her arms around his neck, Phoebe grinning up at him behind her. 

After the girls' greetings, they make their way into the living room to greet their parents, giving warm hugs and kisses all around and grinning widely, gladly accepting the glasses of champagne that are offered to them. Louis scoops up Ernie and munches his chubby little cheeks, making him squeal and grin widely, his little feet kicking wildly. 

"Here, love, take Doris," Jay says, coming up to Harry with her youngest daughter on her hip, "I see that gleam in your eyes again." 

"Am I really that predictable?" Harry teases, lifting Doris into his arms and kissing her cheek as she coos "Hath!" at him (she can't quite say the "z" in "Haz" yet). 

"No, but I know how much you love babies, I figured I'd indulge you," Jay laughs. 

"Hopefully next Christmas I we will," Harry smiles, cuddling Doris closer, "this break should give us some time to start a family." 

"Good...I'm anxious for a grandbaby," Jay chuckles.

"And someone for these two to play with," Louis chimes in, leaning up to kiss Harry's cheek as Ernie latches onto his arm. Harry grins and takes Louis' little brother on his other hip beaming. 

"See, Harry? Very natural," Jay chuckles, walking back over to Dan and hooking her arm through his. Louis looks over at Harry and smiles fondly, the familiar crinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes as he tilts his head up to kiss him. 

"I seriously can't wait to have a family with you, Hazza."

Harry smiles down at him, equally as fond, warm from the champagne and the two babies on his hips. "These two will be just fine for now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are sleepy and Harry's in love.

It's 9:30 and Ernie's head is nodding against Harry's shoulder, his little eyelids drooping sleepily. Harry has him curled up on his lap as he sits next to Lottie, who's talking about her new job training with another professional makeup artist with passionate gestures. 

"Looks like Ernie's getting bored of me," she jokes, reaching over to stroke his little cheek softly. 

"Not to run away from you or anything, but I think I'll take him up to bed," Harry laughs softly, making sure not to jostle the warm, sleepy little body on his chest as he stands up, stretching his legs. 

"That bored already, Haz?" Lottie pouts jokingly. Harry just shakes his head fondly and bends down to kiss her forehead as she says a quiet goodnight to her little brother. Just then, Louis comes over with an equally sleepy Doris sitting on his hip, struggling to keep her eyes open and snuggling against her older brother's chest. 

"Going up?" he smiles, kissing Harry's cheek. Harry nods and waves goodbye to Lottie, who's now busy with her phone, then takes Louis' hand and follows him up the creaky stairs to the twins' room. The stairway is dark, and Harry holds on tightly, clinging to Ernie and to Louis' hand as they approach the twins' room. After changing the two and putting pajamas on their sleep-heavy little bodies, they both put them into their beds, Harry giving Doris a little kiss on her sweet-smelling forehead with the fondest, softest expression and whispering a tiny goodnight. 

As Louis closes the door to the nursery, he slides his hand from Harry's wrist to his hip, moving his thumb under Harry's shirt to lightly massage the bit of softness on his belly. "I think we need a baby, Haz," he whispers, "I saw just how much you want one just now."

"When have you not seen that?" Harry returns with a quiet laugh, "I've always been a sap around babies." He sighs happily. "But yeah, I think we should get started on our little family now." 

"Sounds good to me," Louis grins, wiggling his eyebrows and taking Harry's hand again. "Now, let's go see about some more of that champagne."


End file.
